Déja vu
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Foi como se já tivesse vivido aquilo tudo. Primeira fic deles... Não me matem. NejixTenten [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas tenho planos pra roubar o Neji.

Ta meio estranha, mas leiam e comentem.. n.n

Boa leitura!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Déja vu

Ele tinha acabado de acordar e olhou pro despertador. Custou um pouco a entender que ele marcava quase 9 horas.

"Droga! Eu to atrasado"

Levantou as pressas da cama e foi se arrumar. Não teve tempo nem de preparar um café, então resolveu comprar na rua.

Saiu de casa carregando uma bolsa de lado e terminando de ajeitar o cabelo recém lavado.

Apressou-se pra pegar o metrô, mas no caminho esbarrou em uma moça de cabelos castanhos, fazendo-a derrubar o café que tomava.

"Desculpa" – pediu.

"Que nada". – respondeu " - A vida não ta pra mim hoje." – falou um pouco alto de mais.

"A culpa foi minha." – Ele olhou o relógio em seu pulso – "Eu já me atrasei mesmo. Eu te pago outro café se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer."

"Não precisa." – Sorriu sem graça.

"Vamos...? Eu não sei o seu nome."

"Mitsashi Tenten" – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Hyuuga Neji, prazer. Vamos?"

Os dois saíram tomando o caminho de uma Cafeteria. Estavam trocando algumas palavras, se conhecendo.

Chegaram no destino e sentaram-se numa mesa de canto. Uma das garçonetes foi atendê-los.

"O que desejam?"

"Um expresso".

"Um Capuccino" (é assim que escreve?)

"Só?"

"Sim, obrigada."

A garçonete se retirou.

"E então Tenten, trabalha com o que?"

"Sou editora. E você?

"Arquiteto, mas não gosto muito. Eu queria ser alguma coisa menos séria."

"Tipo o que?"

"Às vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar o dinheiro que eu tenho e construir um Café, tipo esse."

"Um emprego sério combina com você. Tipo a sua fisionomia, sua voz. Não parece aquela coisa super "wow, que feliz"." – disse levantando os braços e fazendo gestos.

A conversa ia correndo, e por incrível que pareça o Hyuuga, em menos de um dia ficou cativado com a garota. Ela era animada, bonita, a voz era agradável e a presença dela fazia bem a ele. Se acreditasse em amor à primeira vista diria que estava apaixonado.

Tinha passado um dia inteiro no café conversando com ela. Mais ouvindo do que falando. Estavam olhando o pôr-do-sol, no parque, quando trocaram as últimas palavras.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer conhece-lo. Espero nos encontrarmos de novo." – perguntou levantando-se.

"Você acha que me um dia você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa?" – perguntou vendo-a se levantar - 'Hum, Bem o que eu achava improvável' – pensou esboçando um sorriso.

"Eu acho que sim." – Deu um sorriso.

"Tchau."

Ele penas a viu partir, até ela sumir da vista dele.

'Droga! Por que eu não pedi o telefone dela?'

Foi para casa amaldiçoando-se por não ter pegado o telefone da garota que tanto chamara-lhe atenção.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho, jantou e foi trabalhar, já que não tinha feito isso mais cedo.

Só não conseguiu concentrar-se o bastante, pois a imagem de Tenten não saia de sua cabeça.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ele tinha acabado de acordar e olhou pro despertador. Custou um pouco a entender que ele marcava quase 9 horas.

"Droga! Eu to atrasado"

Levantou as pressas da cama e foi se arrumar. Não teve tempo nem de preparar um café, então resolveu comprar na rua.

Saiu de casa carregando uma bolsa de lado e terminando de ajeitar o cabelo recém lavado.

Apressou-se pra pegar o metrô, mas no caminho esbarrou em uma moça de cabelos castanhos, fazendo-a derrubar o café que tomava.

"Desculpa" – pediu.

"Que nada". – respondeu " - A vida não ta pra mim hoje." – falou um pouco alto de mais.

"A culpa foi minha." – Ele finalmente olhou para o rosto dela. – "Déja vu."

"O que?" – Perguntou sem entendeu.

"Nada. Eu já me atrasei mesmo. Eu te pago outro café se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer."

"Não precisa" – sorriu sem graça.

"Eu faço questão... Eu não sei o sei nome."

"Mitsashi Tenten" – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Hyuuga Neji, prazer. Vamos?" 'Agora vê se pega o telefone, Baka'

Eles saíram rumo à Cafeteria.

Fim...???

Ontem antes de dormir me deu essa idéia meio maluca.. Tava legal na minha cabeça, eu só não soube passa-la pro computador... T.T

Não faz mal. Mandem reviews plixxx...


End file.
